My life as a demigod
by pjostellaluna789
Summary: Flo never wanted to be a demigod but when a munster attacks her school she has to go to camp Halfblood injured. When she finds a long lost sibling at camp her warld will be changed forever except when an old enmy turns out to be alive she must fight for her knew family. I know..not good at summarys. T because I'm parraniod
1. i FIGHT A MANNICORE 0w0

I never wanted to be a demigod, but now… Maybe I do. As far as I knew, my mother had died in a car crash and my dad….. I don't know. I lived on the streets for a while- at least I think- but then I came across the orphanage and they took me in and put me in this so-called , Freshwater Heights Middle. My near death experience happened on a normal school day, with the usual annoying pop quizzes and usual annoying popular girls. I was rummaging through my messy locker when my science teacher, Mr. Benson, stomped up to me. I felt trapped, alone, scared, but mostly on defense mode like I always do when he came up to me for some ominous reason. I even had nightmares about him turning into a monster.

"Floressa." He put on a forced grin.

"Flo."

"Floressa then.I just received the results on your science quiz and-" I cut him off.

"And I have gotten a D, so you have some explaining to do missy!" His different colored eyes flickered dangerously with anger, hatred, but mostly resentment.

"Don't mock me!" He screeches, and I'm almost positive he's going to strike me. I feel tough, determined and ready but I'm not sure why. Weird.

"I'm sorry Mr. Benson. But dyslexia and ADHD makes it hard for me to learn and pay attention." I ramble. "Now I've got to get to math class." I pick up my books and try to scoot around him. He places his hand on my shoulder to stop me from going. His nails are like daggers, piercing into my skin and drawing blood. I bite my lip so I don't cry out in pain.

"Meet. Me. After. Classssss." He hisses in a evil way. "Yessir." I manage to squeak out.

"Good." I look around the hallway. It was deserted and nobody would see how cruel he is. He releases my shoulder and stalks away. As soon as he's out of sight I grab a tissue and hold my shirt so I can see my shoulder. Red blood is mixed with a mysterious green goop. I quickly wipe it away and hurry off to my next class, having no idea it would be the last class I would go to for awhile, maybe forever.

"So, Floressa, can you tell us the answer?" My math teacher, Mrs. Clear, asks me. I bite my thumbnail. "N equals 8?" I guess nervously. My class snickers. "Nope, can anybody else tell me?" I sigh and face-palm my forehead. I'll always be the dumb kid.

I head to Mr. Benson's class after math. I am not looking forward to this. On my way, I bump into my only friend in the whole school, Grover Underwood. "Hey, Grov!" I crack a grin, the first one I've had all day now that I think about it.

"Hey, Flo. Where are you going?" I sigh, remembering my doom. "I have to go to Mr. Benson's class. Something about a science test." Grover's eyes fill with fear. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing!" He answered nervously. "Just worried about your grades!"

"Thanks. Well, I better be off then. Or Mr. Benson will eat me alive!" I joke, now thinking about my nightmares where he does almost eat me.

"Yeah. Eat you alive." Grover jokes along, though his face is serious. "Bye!" I wave to him and weave through the crowd to my psycho science teacher.

"Ah, Floressa." Mr. Benson's sighs as I walk in the dark room.

"Look, can we make this quick, I have got to get to English or Ms. Scarlet will give me _another_ detention slip for skipping class. So-" He cuts me off and waves dismissively at the subject.

"Yes, yes. Fine. Now, let's talk in a more comfortable place. Alone. How about outside? Ok! Let's go, shall we?" I nod and pat my pocket where my hidden pocket knife is. Every time I consider leaving it back at the orphanage, a little voice rejects the thought and I bring it along. It's special; my dad gave it to me. Why not my mom? I don't know.. I just have a feeling its my dad. It has my last name carved into it too. I know violence isn't allowed in school, but what if I'm defending myself? It's different than other pocket knives though. It's longer, and more of a guaranteed death. As I headed down the hall, I saw Grover in English. I smiled and waved, but he just went pale and raised his hand urgently. I gave him a questioning look and walked on.

I suddenly smelled the rotten stench of what smells like rotten eggs and bananas. I hate bananas. I sigh and head out the door to where my teacher was waiting. "Um, Mr. Benson? Why are we out here? This doesn't have anything to do with science. Except ecosystems. I hate ecosystems. Though I can name some biomes! Grassland, desert, tundra, tropical rainfor-" He puts a hand over my mouth and grins evilly for the second time today. I take a step back. Mr. Benson is no longer Mr. Benson. He's a horrible creature with a spiky tail and long claws that ache to pierce someone's skin.

He has turned into the exact figure of the person in my nightmares. A lion man. His shaggy red/brown hair had grown thick and long as a lion's mane. His teeth are sharper and his fingernails too. I'm to shocked to process this for a moment and take a step back. "Floressa, you're coming with me." He says stepping towards me. I take another step back and draw my knife, now I'm really glad I remembered it today.

"Stranger danger." I whisper, mostly to myself to hear my voice. He steps towards me again and I slash at him, cutting his arm. He hisses in more annoyance than pain. "You cannot kill me,young demigod. I have not been able to track down your godly parent, you're clouded from me. But I know it's one of the Big Three." He sneered. Demigod? Godly parent? Was this some kind of joke? I wasn't special.. Was I? I quiver and slash at him again.

"Stay back! I have, um, reinforcements!" I lie,clinging on to my hope that he leaves me alone. But he just laughs evilly again.

"And who would those 'reinforcements' be?"

"Me for starters!" A voice yell's behind the beast and a frying pan comes down on his head. Mr. Benson/ Monster hisses again.

"Oh, a tasty satyr too!" I look at the person who saved me. "Grover?"

"C'mon, Flo! Let's get him!" He yells again a runs toward me. I nod and come back into my defense mode, swinging my knife and taunting the monster. Mr. Benson lunges again, but this time I'm prepared. I dodge easily and cut his leg. He howls in rage and hisses again. His tail shivers and shoots darts at Grover and I. I manage to dodge most of them, but one hits my leg and the green goop pours into my skin. I try to wipe it away, but it already got into my system. I limp over to Grover and hide my discomfort. Grover peers down at my leg and whimpers nervously and suddenly my shoulder that Mr. Benson scratched this morning burns like fire.

"Manticore poison." He murmurs, as if reading my mind.

"That thing is a Manticore?" I ask, parrying another dart. He nods. The Manticore shoots more poison darts at us. I get out of the way, but Grover isn't so lucky. A dart hits him in the stomach and he goes out cold. Rage floods my brain and I give the Manticore a glare that I hope will give him nightmares for weeks, or until I kill him. Which I will. He's knocked out my only friend, only defender and expects me to be so frightened I'll surrender right to his ugly face. That wasn't just about to happen. I run over to the grinning monster and stab him silly, throwing in a punch or two to his ugly face. He swats at me like a bothersome bug and sends me flying into the school wall.

Red spots that shouldn't be there dance in my eyes as I slowly lose conscious. No! I scold myself. You will not act like some girly girl fading away into unconsciousness, waiting for some brave hero to come and rescue you, because it's not going to happen. I slowly get up and retrieve my knife. The Manticore figured I'd be unconscious by now, with the poison dart in my leg and the slam in the wall going 20 miles per hour,well, maybe not 20 miles per hour. I'd be broken up all over the ground. I'll stick with 10 maybe.. The Manticore was hovered over Grover, listing how tasty he'd be. I gathered up the rest of my strength, which was more than I realized and ran to the beast, slicing at him. I cut off his tail, no more poison for me, and sliced him up. He was still so surprised I was conscious and in pain from his tail, that he didn't notice me run to the back of him and plunge my knife square in the back.

"For my parents!" I yell, and he howls and says, "I'll be back you wretched-" Luckily, he slowly disintegrates into a pile of golden dust so I don't have to hear just how wretched I am. I drag Grover to the wall that I was thrown against. Red blood, yellow dust and the green poison is laying on the ground, but somehow, it doesn't freak me out. I shake Grover violently.

"Grover! Wake up! I killed the thing, or him.. Whatever you call him! It's safe now! C'mon, Grov." I think I see something black in the sky.. a plane, maybe?I have bigger matters to worry about, like.. HMMM, LETS THINK ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED! "Manticore...Greek Gods...Pan.." He mutters and then passes out again. His worry lines disappear and he looks peaceful. I yawn. I am pretty tired. I'll just take a quick rest, I thought. I surely deserve it after I killed the monster. And I'll be perfectly fine. I killed the beast, right? No more worries! But something told me that this wouldn't be the last scary monster I encountered. But I was tired and I know I needed some rest. If I stayed hidden.. I pull Grover into the tall grass and he makes a sleepy sound of protest. Once I make sure we're out of sight, I curl up into a tiny ball and quickly fall asleep.

In my dream there were three men sitting in a throne room. One had a striped suit and neatly trimmed beard; another had on a blue tank top, shorts, and a good tan; the last was in the shadows, he seemed to be cowering, though he radiated fear, death and power.

"I can't believe this!" The one in the suit boomed at the mysterious shadow man. "Three, from one god! Especially from one us!" The tan guy spoke next.

"Zeus, calm down. They were born before the law and you know just don't want to admit that Hades was the only one who didn't break the vow. Hades just took her to the Underworld so he would have a part of his late wife that you killed. She was clouded from us because of his magic to keep her from Persephone."He spoke The gloomy one, Hades I think, nodded gravely. Literally. The suited up one, Zeus, sighed. Zeus, Hades…. These sound so familiar! Aren't they Greek Gods? The tanned one must be-

"Poseidon, do you vouch on your behalf for Hades?" Zeus asked crossly, as if he knew that his brothers hated him.. Which he probably did. Poseidon hesitated and gave Hades a look that clearly said, _If I say yes, you owe me one, no tricks_. Hades nodded, still silent, and Poseidon spoke.

"Yes, I personally vouch for Hades." I opened my mouth to ask what where they talking about but my mouth wouldn't work, neither would my legs. I was air, unsolid. Zeus opened his mouth to reply, but talked in a girls voice.

"Grover, I think she's waking up!" I opened my eyes and saw a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes peering down at me.

"What happened? Is Mr. Benson really a monster? Did I kill him?" I asked, wondering if it was all a dream. She raised a brow and opened her mouth to answer The Question but Grover ran up to us and grinned.

"Flo!" He exclaimed. I looked around to see that I was still outside the school building in the grass. I cringed silently as I felt the pain seep into me.

"Why is stuff in Greek Mythology becoming real? Who's Pan? " I ask, now remembering Grover mutter something about Pan.

"Yes, the gods are still living to this day. They move around the world, following the western civilization, which is now the USA." The blonde girl replies and begins to explain about the Greek gods and how they have affairs with humans, or what she calls 'mortals'. I blink. Was the dream real too? " I'm surprised you're still conscious, manticore poison is deadly and makes you have poison in your blood system. You've been asleep for about...20 minutes. Oh, and I'm Annabeth Chase. My mom is Athena, goddess of warfare and wisdom." Annabeth says with a hint of pride.

"I'm Floressa, but please call me Flo. Do you know who's my godly par-" I stop talking and cry out the pain I was holding down. It feels that a thousand knives are digging into my skin while my lungs turn to fire and my oxygen stops flowing. I cough out some blood. My vision blur's and I hear Grover yelling,

"Get some nectar and ambrosia!" I vaugly see Annabeth bite her lip and call out to me, "Try to stay conscious!" I try, but I feel horrible. Blood rises in my throat. My raven black hair becomes the only color visible as I fall into unconsciousness.


	2. CAMP HAFBLOD

I groan as I wake up. Am I still outside? Where are Annabeth and Grover?

"You're finally awake!" A voice cheers as I look around the room. It's some kind of infirmary.

"Where am I? How long have I been out?" I demand, getting freaked out. Am I... Dead? He laughs and I wonder if I thought out loud.

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo! And to answer your questions, you're at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth told me what you already knew. You've been unconscious for 2 days, Miss…?

"Floressa, but you can call me Flo. Where even are Annabeth and Grover? Are they hurt? Grover got a nasty cut in the stomach from the Manticore…." I trail off. I guess I'm not dead.

"Everybody's fine, well, except you, Here, have some ambrosia with a dab of nectar." He hands me a chunk of what looks like a golden brownie. I take a cautious bite and get overflowed with memories that I've never had before. I was sitting in the kitchen in a highchair on a winter day. I was hungry, and the smell of fresh blueberry muffins was torture. A woman with black hair and blue eyes strolled over to me with a muffin.

"Do you want a muffin, my little Floressa?"She teased, handing it to me. She kissed my forehead and I stuffed the muffin into my mouth with my sweet, little chubby hands. She laughed. "I love you." She said. Then the vision was gone. I slowly took another bite, hoping for it to come back, but unfortunatley it didn't. One thing was for sure: that woman was my mother. Will watched in amusement. I finished up the brownie and my leg and shoulder start to feel better.

"What'd it taste like?" He asked. I licked my lips, hungry for more.

"A warm, buttery blueberry muffin." I reply. "I'm feeling better, thank you." He grins.

"It's just my job Miss Flo." For the rest of the day while I was healing up, Will told me about Camp Half-Blood and what they do here. Sword-fighting, magical items, and even Pegasus riding! He told me about the cabins, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, and so much more! A cruel game of Capture the Flag will be played tomorrow, but he says I won't be able to play since I need to heal. I narrow my eyes at him when he says that.

"I lived on the streets and the orphanage my whole life, hurt, alone and afraid. And you think I need time to heal?" I smirk and he puts up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you're tougher than I thought. You know you talk in your sleep?" I feel my face turn pink.

"Well, no. I'm lucky enough to have my own room in the orphanage. Safe from them…." I shudder.

"Who?" He asks curiously.

"The orphanage bosses. If we don't do what they ask, they bring in a bat." I don't need to finish the sentence.

Later, I'm able to walk. Will yells in delight and pats me on the head like a dog. I slap him. Then I change out of my clothes and into fresh ones and go off to find Annabeth and Grover. I see them talking to a boy with sea green eyes, black messy hair and a silly smile. "Hey guys!" I say as I limp towards them. Grover's eyes light up in delight.

"Flo!" He yells and hugs me. I look down at his legs, and to my surprise, goat legs replace them.

"Hey, Grover! So you're a satyr…?" I think that was what the Manticore called him. I hope its not a insult. He grins.

"Half-boy, half goat!" I smile at Annabeth.

"You feeling okay, Flo? You're limping, skinny as a broom and very pale. The last time I saw you, you were coughing up blood and the green Manticore poison." I laugh half- heartily and hug her even though we just met.

"I'm fine, Annabeth. Really! I look like this all the time. Will told me to look for, Chiron….?" I look at the boy standing next to Annabeth. He laughs.

"I'm no Chiron. Percy Jackson. So you're a new recruit, eh? You know her godly parent, Wise Girl?" Annabeth shakes her head.

"I believe her last words were, "Do you know who's my godly par-" Percy gives Annabeth a confused look. "That's all she got to say before she passed you count the coughing up blood."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that," He makes a gagging face and everyody laughs except me. I don't feel like laughing at myself. "So, newbie, have you killed any monsters yet?" I nod.

"The Manticore. I thought Grover or Annabeth told you." I reply. His eyes widen.

"Wow! The last time I saw Mister Manticore he captured me and then threw himself and Annabeth down a cliff but they still survived. Did you kill him by yourself?"

"No!" I say quickly, not wanting to take the credit. "Grover helped me too."

"No I didn't! All I did was hit him with a frying pan!" Grover calls in, chewing on a soda can. I resist the urge to ask why he'd want metal cans in his digestive system.

"Well, you helped and that's that." I say simply instead.

"I am Chiron." A voice says behind me. I instinctively grab my knife and turn to face Chiron before I can stop myself. Chiron chuckles and puts a hand on my blade to move it down. He's a horse, but where the neck should have been, was his upper body.

"Sorry!" I apologize quickly, and embarresed. He chuckles again.

"It's quite alright, Floressa."

"Please call me Flo."

"Flo, then. Now, did Will Solace tell you what you need to know about Camp Half-Blood?" I nod. "Splendid." Percy steps into the conversation.

"It's time for dinner, right, Chiron?" He asks, almost hopeful. Chiron nods.

"Yes, Percy. Now let's go, shall we?" We walk down the hill we were standing on and make our way to what looks like a pavilion.

"Flo, you may make a decision. You can either sit at the Hermes table or at the Athena table with Annabeth." That's easy.

"I would like to sit at the Athena table, thank you." Chiron clasped his hands.

"Very well. Annabeth, Percy, I'll see you later." And then he trots off.

"C'mon Flo, I'll introduce you to everybody." Annabeth says, tugging my arm. I laugh.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

It's been 5 minutes and no food has appeared on my plate. Other campers are laughing and swapping stories while food steams on their plates. Annabeth notices my dilemma. "If you say it, the food appears." She whispers and then goes back to her argument over which insect would win if they got into a fight. "

Hot dog." And sure enough, it appears on my plate. "Corn muffin," Yup. "Grapes." This is fun. Everybody starts to get up and go to the campfire with their plates. I do the same.

"Offerings to the gods," she explains. I nod and get in line. When it's my turn, I grab a chunk of corn muffin and throw it into the hungry fire. Please let me know who you are, I think and head back over to Athena's table for dinner.

After everybody finished, we gathered around the campfire for smores, but I wasn't hungry. We had a camp sing along and then Chiron made an announcement about my arrival. "Flo, can you come up here, please?"I feel as if I was burning up, but I slowly walked over to him.

"Uh, hi." I mumble. "Please tell us a little about yourself." Chiron says. I clear my throat. "Uh, okay. My names Floressa, but you guys can call me Flo. I have dyslexia and ADHD, so it's hard to learn. I like animals, but never had a pet. Thank you for saving my life." I quickly hurry back to Athena's table.

"We all have dyslexia and ADHD!" A person calls out. I sigh.

After the excitement was over, everybody left. Including Chiron, Percy, Grover and Annabeth without telling me what to do. I stood up from my seat and looked around for a stray camper. There was a movement in the shadows. "Hello? Is someone there?" I call out to the shadows. He/she stays hidden. "Hi, I'm Floressa, but you can call me Flo. I'm new here and nobody told me what to do before they ran off to their cabins…." I trail off. The person steps out of the shadows. It's a boy about my age.

"Nico." He says. Nico. The name buzzes through my ear and up to my brain where it is labeled 'familiar'.

"So you want me to tell you where to go?" I nod.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go find someone like Percy? Everybody hates me. Go find someone else." He looks up. Messy raven black hair, pale skin, dark eyes. Just like me. We could have been siblings.

"Bianca?" He murmurs. Bianca? The name sticks next to Nico inside my brain.

"Who's Bianca?" I ask. He glares.

"Nobody!" He snaps, muscles tensing. Oh, he lost her.

"Sorry for asking! I know how hard it is to lose somebody." Though I don't. His shoulders relax. "Anyways, this is a camp for demigods. Demigods are heroes and people look up to them. You're here so you're a hero. You've made it alive this far, so you most definitely have at least killed one monster. Who's your godly parent anyways?" He hesitates, deciding whether to tell me.

"Hades." He muttered. I trip on my foot and fall to the ground. Hades, Bianca, Nico, why do these names sound so familiar? "See? You're scared, just like everyone else." He turns to leave, but I get up first.

"No, Nico. It's not that. But can I ask one more question? What's your last name?" He raises a curious brow.

"Why do you need to know?" I pull out my knife slowly and stare at the handle. If it was this…..

"Nico! Please!" Tears start to cloud my eyes, but I push them away.

"Fine, fine. You'll find out sooner or later. My last name is di Angelo."

I walk up to him and point to my blades handle. Carved into the design says F. di Angelo. Emotion crawls onto his face, but he sends it back down. "Nico, you're my brother." Tears roll down my face and I throw my arms around him. He tries to shake me off, so I pretend to get shaken off.

"So," He croaks out. "You're the long lost sister."

...pjopjopjo

I trail quietly behind Nico as he curses in Ancient Greek. When we arrive at Cabin 13, he flicks on the light. I look around. Blood red walls and black beds. Cheery.

"This place looks like a vampire's lair." I note. Nico nods and I'm surprised he doesn't get offended.

"When I first saw this place, I thought the same thing." 'Thought the same thing.' I smile. We stood there in silence, not knowing what to say or do.

"Well, I think I'll go get my stuff from the infirmary. Shall I explain the situation to Chiron?" I ask.

"I don't care. If you want to, go for it." I sigh. So much for over protective brother.

"Bye." I call out as I leave the cabin. I had no idea what Nico would do to keep me safe.


	3. NIVOS POV

NICO'S POV

After the campfire's sing along, I hurried into the shadows to go back to lucky cabin 14. Yay.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A female voice calls out to me. I curse in Ancient Greek, but stay hidden in the shadows. "Hi, I'm Floressa, but you can call me Flo. I'm new here and nobody told me what to do before they ran off to their cabins…." She trails off into thought.

I step out of the shadows, but keep my head down. "Nico. So you want me to tell you where to go?" Typical. Newbie's always need guidance.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go find someone like Percy? Everybody hates me. Go find someone else." I look up. Flo and I both have raven black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She looked just like…. "Bianca?" I murmur.

"Who's Bianca?" She asks, my muscles tense. I level a glare at her. Don't butt into my business. But she looks so much like her…

"Nobody!" I snap. Realization washes over her face.

"Sorry for asking! I know how hard it is to lose somebody." She does? Is she an orphan? Did her sister die? "Anyways, this is a camp for demigods. Demigods are heroes and people look up to them. You're here so you're a hero. You've made it alive this far, so you most definitely have at least killed one monster. Who's your godly parent anyways?" I don't answer for a second. She'll find out sooner or later.

"Hades." I mutter. She falls to the ground. "See? You're scared, just like everyone else." I turn to leave, but she stops me with a question.

"No, Nico. It's not that. But can I ask one more question? What's your last name?" I raise a brow.

"Why do you need to know?" She pulled out her knife and I'm almost positive she wants a fight, but her eyes stay on the handle.

"Nico! Please!" She begs, I can see tears starting to form, but she pushes them away.

"Fine, fine. You'll find out sooner or later. My last name is di Angelo." She walked to me slowly and pointed to the handle. Carved softly in the design says F. di Angelo. She's my sister. That explains so much, she looks exactly like Bianca except her eyes were a deep blue and Bianca's were a brown.

"Nico, you're my brother." She says. Tears roll down her face and she throws her arms around me. I shake her off, but really, I want to hold onto her forever.

"So," I croak out. "You're the long lost sister."

...

Flo trails silently behind me as I curse the gods on our way to the cabin. Why did they take her away from me after all these years? Why did they let us meet again? I step inside Cabin 13 and flick on the light. Flo looks around and wrinkles her nose.

"This place looks like a vampire's lair." I nod.

"When I first saw this place, I thought the same thing." She smiles, but I don't know why. We just stood there, not talking. So many things to say, but not enough words to say it.

"Well, I think I'll go get my stuff from the infirmary. Shall I explain the situation to Chiron?"

"I don't care. If you want to, go for it." But I do care- just for a different reason. She sighs.

"Bye."She calls as she leaves.

"Bye." I whisper and head over to my bed. I lift up my pillow and the tiny golden statue of Hades lays silently. I pick it up and study its features for the fiftieth time.

"Flo, I can't lose you."


	4. DAD CLAMS ME

FLORESSA'S POV

"And the carving on my knifes handle said F. di Angelo." I finish.

Chiron nods. "You do look a great deal like Nico's late sister. I'd say it's safe to say you're related."

I grin. A brother. "So-" I start to say, but I'm cut off by the Big House's front door slamming open, and two familiar demigods stride in. "Percy! Annabeth! Hi!" I wave and Annabeth smiles at me.

"Hey, Flo. What are you doing here?" She asked. I open my mouth to respond, but Chiron beats me.

"It seems Flo has a brother." Chiron looks at Percy.

"Wait… She's my sister?" I can barely hold in my laugh.

"No, no, but it is a child of the Big 3." Annabeths mind sets to work. I can almost see the gears running.

"It would have to be Jason- oh or… Nico?"

Chiron nods. "Precisely."

"So Flo, your Nico's half sister, huh?" Percy asks. I shake my head.

"No. I'm his full sister. Like Bianca." Percy and Annabeth gape.

"She does look like Bianca a lot." Annabeth notes. Percy nods.

"Well, Nico's probably waiting for me, so…" I start to back away. I don't like all this attention.

"Wait! Flo, come back here for a minute!" Annabeth calls. I come back in. Percy is staring above my head.

"What?" I demand.

"Floressa, it seems you're being claimed." I look above my head and gasp. A skeleton head hologram hovers over my head and slowly fades into nothingness.

"Hail, Floressa di Angelo, daughter of Hades, Lord of the Dead." Chiron bows his head and Percy and Annabeth are already on their knees. I back out of the Big House and run the whole way back to Cabin 13.


	5. ANNIBETHS POV

ANNABETH'S POV

"Nico's sister?" I ask, shaking my head. No doubt he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"Yes Annabeth. It appears so." Chiron replies.

"She does look a lot like Bianca." Percy adds.

"Yah. I bet Nico will be protective of her." I say. They nod.

"What I'm wondering is where did Flo go, and how is she still alive. She didn't go to the Lotus Casino, that's for sure. She would have been taken with them to that school." I reason.

"And she claims she's an orphan. That makes since because her mom died because of Zeus and her dad is Hades." Percy says. I sigh.

"Does she have any memory of her past? Probably not. Nico and Bianca drank the River Lethe so it would only make since if she did too." I say.

"I have a theory, Annabeth." Chiron interrupts my thinking.

"I'm listening."

Chiron sighs. "Perhaps she was taken to the Underworld."


	6. LULUHBIES

NICO'S POV

I was sitting in my bed, deep in thought when Flo came in. I jumped and hid the statue. She didn't notice.

"Hey, Nico." She said, sitting down on the foot of my bed.

"Hi, how'd it go?" I ask.

"Well, I told Chiron everything, and then Percy and Annabeth came in so Chiron told them, and then I got claimed." She finishes.

"By Hades, right?" She smiles.

"Who else?" We stare at each other for a second. I can't believe after all these years I have another sister….

She heads over to one of the many vacant beds and plops a camp half-blood backpack down and rummages through it until she finds a nightgown. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

I point to her left. "Thanks." I'm already changed so I lay in bed, fiddling with the statue. Once she comes back out she climbs in bed and turns out her light. I can tell she's uneasy because she keeps on rolling over.

"Flo, are you okay?" I ask. She sits up in bed, hands over her face. Was she crying?

"I'm fine, Nico." She sniffs. So she was crying. I get up out of my bed and walk over to hers.

"Flo, you can tell me. I have no friends or anybody to gossip to, I'm not going to tell anybody." She takes her hands off of her face, eyes red from crying. She sniffs again.

"It's nothing. Just a bittersweet memory." She says.

"Remember that lullaby Bianca used to sing to us?" I ask. She cocks her head.

"No, do you?" I nod.

"Can you sing it?" I groan.

"Do I have to for you to go to sleep?"

She nods.

"Fine. But I gotta warn you, I'm no singer. I'll probably sound like a dying rat."

"Just sing it." I clear my throat. "Please."

"It's okay, little one, just wait for, the morning sun." I sing. I can practically see her eyes shining. "Day will come soon, it's alright, just sleep peacefully through the night."

She sings along. "The monsters that you see are just your imagination working free." She giggles.

"What?"

"The monsters that we see are not just our imagination's working free." I give her a small chuckle. "Sing the rest!"

"I thought you already know the rest!"

"But I want you to sing it."I sigh.

"And the stars glow faintly, and the moon glows brightly, and I take your hand in mine."I take Flo's hand and she smiles.

"Everything, everything, will be just fine." She whispers.

"So close your eyes and let sleep tug at you, close your eyes, and let sleep take you." I finish. She snuggles against her blankets and lets out a content sigh.

"Close your eyes, and let sleep take you." I whisper, a smile slowly forming on my face.


	7. CLEENING HERPES

FLORESSA'S POV

I woke up around 7:00 am and tip-toed over to Nico's bed. He breathed in and out softly, all of his worry lines wiped off of his face. I remembered that he sang to me last night and smiled.

"Va tutto bene, piccolo, basta aspettare il sole del mattino, giorno arriverà presto, va bene, Basta dormire tranquillamente tutta la notte." I sing quietly. It was Italian. I now remember the rest of Bianca's famous lullaby. I pulled out a black T-shirt(it looked somehow.. Inviting) and jeans and got changed. I took another peek at Nico. Still fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb him, but I also didn't want to stay in the cabin. I opened the door quietly and slipped out.

Will had warned me about the cleaning harpies making sure the campers didn't sneak off after curfew and early in the morning. I'll be careful, I told myself. I was already at the dining pavilion before I spotted the first two talking.

"I can't believe I have a cold!" One screeches.

"I know! I can't smell that good so I was counting on you to catch dinner for us!" The other screeches back.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Harpy 1 yells to Harpy 2.

"Well I certainly didn't want you to get a cold!" Harpy 2 yells back. They screech at each other and get into a claw and feather fight, yelling and clawing each other's eyes out.

"Wait!" Harpy 2 screeches. Harpy 1 glares. "I smell demigod!"

Harpy 1 gives her a hungry smile. "Where?!" I back away. Uh, I gotta go….

"There!" Harpy 2 spots me and they fly towards me. I curse in Ancient Greek and start to run into the forest. Luckily, they're not the skinniest of harpies, so their slow and keep running into trees and screaming. I burst into a clearing, out of breath and out of sight. I pant.

"Where is she? I'm starving!" One yells.

"I think I see her over there!" The other replies. I start to run again, but I'm in pain from my cramp; I fall to the grass. The harpies fly in.

"Any last words, demigod?" Harpy 1 asks, baring her teeth.

"Your fat, ugly and you have something stuck on your teeth." Will also told me their complete drama queens..

"Sister! Do I have something stuck on my teeth?" She asks, pointing. I start to get up and back away.

"No! She was lying!" The other one yells.

"Law breaker and a liar! You deserve to die!"

 _Floressa! They are trying to kill you at the one safe place you have!_ _Are you mad?_ A voice yells in my head. Now that I think about it, I _am_ mad. I am VERY mad.

Suddenly, the ground breaks open in front of me, separating us. Then, skeleton people crawl out. They have patches of flesh stuck on their bones and army helmets. They look at me expectantly, as if waiting for orders. Being a daughter of death, I wonder…..

"K-kill them." I order, pointing to the harpies. The harpies lunge at me, but my theory worked. The skeletons jumped on them and began to hit them and slash at them with knives. The harpies wail and disintegrate into a pile of dust that is quickly blown away by the early mornings wind. The skeletons salute and jump back to wherever they came from.

I'm suddenly very tired. I feel like all of my energy has drained out of me. My good nights sleep, gone. The grass looks like green silk that's inviting me to lie down for a minute. Just one minute of sleep, I tell myself. Then I'll get up. I fall to the grass.

...

"Wha-!" I exclaim, sitting up in a bed, memories fighting into me from the morning.

"Flo! Are you hurt? What _happened_?" Nico asked, several different emotions spreading on his face.

"I'm fine, Nico. Just.. tired." I yawn and I look around the room. I'm back at the infirmary. Ugh. And _why_ do I always wake up in here?

"Flo, what happened and why did I find you passed out on the ground?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. I _passed out_?

"Well, I was bored of waiting in the cabin, so I went outside. I knew about cleaning harpies, and I was being careful. Then two saw me and chased me into the forest. I was trapped.. Then the ground split open and these skeleton creatures came out." I leave out the voice asking me if I was mad. "I pointed at the harpies, said to kill them, and the skeletons attacked them. The harpies died, and the skeletons saluted at me and went back into the ground. Then I felt tired and I guess I couldn't help but fall asleep."

Nico stares at me, then looks down. "Those were skeleton warriors. When you summon them, it drains most of your energy. Don't do that ever again unless it's an emergency."

I try to get out of bed, but Nico puts a firm hand on my chest. "Rest." I groan.

"But, Nico, I'm not tired anymore."

"You need to regain your strength." I sigh. "Were you singing to me this morning in Italian?"

"Umm.. I thought you were asleep."He smiles. It's nice to see something else than a frown on his face.

"I was."

"But how-"

"Did I hear? I just heard."


	8. NICOS POV I FND FLOW

NICO'S POV

I was asleep, but I could hear things going on around me, but I didn't know it yet. I could hear a sweet voice singing to me in Italian.

"Va tutto bene, piccolo, basta aspettare il sole del mattino, giorno arriverà presto, va bene, Basta dormire tranquillamente tutta la notte." I smiled. Was it Flo? I think it was. Oh well, it's just a dream. The sweet voice didn't come back. Then I woke up in a good mood, the song still ringing in my ears. I groggily looked around. Flo's bed was empty and the bathroom door was open.

I looked at the clock, it read 7:20. Oh no… The cleaning harpies! I got out of bed and tugged on the roots of my hair. No, no. I can't lose her from something as stupid as cleaning harpies. I threw open the cabin door and ran to the early morning shadows and shadow traveled to the dining pavilion. I looked around desperately. "Please be okay, Flo…. I can't lose you too."

I had been looking for at least a half hour for her in the woods. I refused to believe she was gone. I sat down on a tree stump and moaned.

I noticed something black lying next to a tree. A feather? I slowly walked over to it. Black hair. It was Flo. She was sprawled out on the ground, her long black hair spread messily around her, her skin paler than ever and she was breathing shallowly. She looked like Snow White. With her hair as black as night, and her skin as white as snow. All she needed was a rose….. and a coffin.

"Flo!?" I asked, dropping to the ground. At least she's alive, Nico. Calm down. I shook her, unsure what else to do, but she didn't wake up. What happened? Tears threatened, but I wiped them away. I picked her up and she was surprisingly light. I carried her out of the forest, but I didn't look down at her face because I was afraid if I did, I would go into tears. The few campers that were out gave me looks like, where do you think your taking her? But I ignored them and they ignored me. I kicked open the infirmary door.

"Chiron!" I yelled. The centaur trotted over to me and raised his eyebrows when he saw Flo. I looked down at her. Her hair was matted down and stuck to her skin, her skin was so pale it was almost snow white. Tears climbed back into my eyes.

"What happened here?" He asked, raising his hands out for Flo. I hesitantly gave her to him and he set her down on an infirmary bed. I sat down next to Flo and watched her chest fall and rise.

"I woke up, and Flo wasn't there. I was afraid the cleaning harpies got her, but I didn't want to believe it. I searched for her in the woods, and found her lying on the grass so I brought her here." Chiron studies Flo.

"She's not unconscious, but she was very close to that. She doesn't seem hurt, so I wouldn't give her any ambrosia or nectar, she should be up in a couple hours." I looked at Flo in her deep sleep.

"I'm sorry Flo. This was all my fault, I should have watched you more carefully or none of this would have happened." I say to Flo. She doesn't reply.

"Nico, you may go back to your cabin and get some rest. You don't look very good yourself." I shake my head stubbornly.

"I'm staying here with Flo."

"Very well. You may stay here with her. But do believe me when I tell you this: Don't hold a grudge against yourself. Holding a grudge is your fatal flaw. That gives the enemies more of a chance of winning." Chiron trots off and I ignore his advice. This is all my fault.

...

"Wha-!" Flo exclaims uncertainly as she sits up in bed. It's been 4 hours since I brought her here.

"Flo! Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?" I hug her tightly. Gods, I'm so glad she's awake.

"I'm fine, Nico. Just tired."She hugs me back.

"Flo, what happened and why did I find you passed out on the ground?"

She begins her story. "Well, I was bored, so I went out of our cabin. I knew about cleaning harpies, so I was careful. Then two saw me and chased me into the forest. I was trapped, but then a voice asked me if I was mad, and I was. The ground split open and these skeleton creatures came out." She shuddered. Skeleton warriors."I pointed at the harpies, and the skeletons attacked them. The harpies died, and the skeletons saluted and went back into the ground." I stare at her, then look down.

"Those were skeleton warriors. When you summon them, it drains most of your energy. Don't do that ever again unless it's an emergency."

She tries to get out of bed but I place a firm hand on her chest. "Rest."

She groans. "But, Nico, I'm not tired anymore." I wag a finger at her.

"You need to regain your strength." She sighs.

"Were you singing this morning in Italian?"

"I thought you were asleep." I give her a rare smile.

"I was."

"But how-"

"Did I hear? I just heard." She gives me a curious look.

"Flo, you're awake!" A voice cheers from outside the room. Chiron is standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Chiron! Why am I here?" She asks, finally giving up on struggling.

"Well, Nico found you near unconsciousness in the forest so he brought you here to rest up. Can you stand?"

Flo shoots me a playful smirk and I get the message: Let go. So I do. She sits up in bed and puts her feet on the ground. Slowly, she stands. She smiles. " Yes, I can stand." Chiron nods.

"Walk?" She starts to walk but she almost falls over, I rush over to her to catch her.

She breathes. "Nico, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. Let me try it again." I slowly let go of her and she walks around the room and back.

Chiron smiles. "Well then, you better rest up at your cabin."

Flo smiles and we walk out of the infirmary.


	9. SOMETHIN BOUT FLO ANICO

FLORESSA'S POV

"But I'm not tired anymore!" I protest as Nico throws a blanket over me.

"You need to gain back your energy!"

I sigh. Fine, I'll sleep for Nico's sake. I put a pillow over my head and pretend to go to sleep. I throw a fake snore in there Nico sighs and walks over to his bed.

"Dad?" I hear him whisper. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you all the time, but can you please do everything you can to keep Flo safe? She's the only thing I have." I smile. Those were the words I needed to hear before falling asleep.

...

In my dream, the gods were back. But there were more of them. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Athena. They were discussing something.

"They are no threat!" Hades yelled. Father.

"We must see what they does." Hera said calmly.

"We will take a vote. All who agree to keep the children alive raise your hand." Zeus boomed and thunder crackled. Only Apollo, Hades, Hera and Hestia raised their hands. The rest did not. "It's settled, they must be destroyed!"

Hades disappeared to somewhere and my dream faded to a apartment. Hades was holding a woman with black hair and blue eyes hands. Mother.

"Maria, we must hide the children! Zeus is about to destroy them! We need to go to the Underworld and raise them."

Mother shook her head and smiled. "I will not let Nico, Bianca and Floressa live a horrible life in the Underworld."

Hades looked actually concerned. "Mari-" Hades never got to finish because a lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck the apartment. When the smoke cleared, Mother was lying on the floor, dead. Nico and Bianca were knocked out on the floor; I was cowering behind a table. This was from the past.

"Zeus! You could've at least let me say goodbye!" Hades yelled, he picked up Mother and looked at her. A creature appeared out of nowhere and peeked out behind Hades.

"Where should I take the children?" It asked. Hades looked at his unconscious kids.

"Take them to the Lotus Casino. Zeus cannot harm them there." The thing went over to Nico and Bianca and picked them up like they weighed nothing and walked over to little me.

"Come on, little one!" He cackled and Hades started to walk away.

"I want to go with mommy!"Little me yelled at Hades. Hades stopped and turned around to me. He smiled.

"Wait!" Hades yelled and the creature backed away from me. "Take Nico and Bianca, but leave Floressa with me."

The creature bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He said and disappeared with my siblings.

Hades turned to little me. "You want to go live with Daddy and Mommy?" I nodded, unaware about who he was and what he was about to do. "Well, first you have to drink this." He pulled a tiny bottle out of his robe pocket. Little me grabbed it and drank it all up and smiled up at him. Her(I?) smiled wavered , and then she(I?) suddenly fell to the floor, asleep. Hades picked me up and disappeared with his late wife and his youngest daughter, me.

...

"Flo?" A voice asked. I opened up one eye. Nico was staring at me.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "Hi, Nico." I yawned.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. I could just imagine it yelling, "FOOD! DOES ANYBODY KNOW THE WORD?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." I got out of bed and stretched.

"Okay, let's go to the dining pavilion for dinner." We walked out of the cabin and I headed in the direction of the pavilion, but Nico ran to the shadows of a tree. I sighed.

"Nico, the pavilion is that way." I pointed to my former direction. He smiled mischievously.

"We're going to shadow travel."

"Shadow travel?"

"Just close your eyes." I rolled my eyes, but obeyed. And then I felt myself dissolving into the shadows.

We appeared near some trees next to our destination. I stumbled, but Nico caught me. I gave him a grateful smile and we walked towards the pavilion. Campers gave us looks as we walked up to the Hades table. I guess Chiron didn't tell them that I was Nico's long lost sister. Oh well. Annabeth walked up to us as we arrived.

"Why weren't you at training today?"She demanded.

"Well, I had a little incident with the cleaning harpies and had to rest." I explained.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" I told her about being chased into the forest, almost being eaten, the voice in my head, the skeleton warriors and passing out.

"That voice in your head," Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "I think it was Hades helping you."

Well, that made since. He took me to the Underworld to keep me safe from Zeus. It would be stupid to die from a cleaning harpy.

"Wait, Annabeth," I called as she started to walk away. She came back. "I think Hades took me to the Underworld when Bianca and Nico went to the Lotus Casino."

"How did you know that they were taken to the Lotus Casino? Did Nico tell you?" He shook his head.

"No, I had a dream about it." I admitted. "What's so special about the Lotus Casino?"

"The Lotus Casino slows down time. You could be in there for hours and come back out 4 days later. It's designed to make you want to stay in there forever." Annabeth replies and walks away.

Then we hear the whispers. What is she doing with Nico di Angelo? Why is she sitting at the Hades table? Do you think she is a daughter of Hades? That would explain her ugly features. Nico glares at the Aphrodite's tables comment.

"Nico, its fine. Just sit down and ignore them." He obeyed, but his scowl still remained.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I whisper. "Strawberry's. Apple." All of those things appear. I pick up my plate and head to the campfire.

"Hades." I whisper and throw a chunk of PB&J sandwich into the flames. I walk over to my new table and start to eat.

...

"And last night Flo was claimed as Nico's long lost sister!" Chiron boomed at the campers. All eyes were on me. I made myself as small as possible. I hate having attention, well, the good attention like your mom noticing you and praising you is fine, other people giving me attention-not so much.

"But now let us play Capture the Flag!" Campers cheered and headed toward the armory for their weapons and helmets.

I started to follow but Nico pulled me back. "You need to rest." He commanded it in such a firm voice; I knew there was no arguing. I pouted, but trudged off to my cabin. Maybe I could sneak out….

"Wait, Flo!" Nico ran up to me. "I wanted to give you this earlier but you were, uh, unconscious." He opened up his hand and a tiny barrette with a skeleton face on it laid there. I picked it up gently and studied it.

"I was going to give it to Bianca, but... I never got the chance."

Aww, that's sweet. "Nico, how did she die anyways?" I ask softly. He sighs sadly.

"Bianca joined Artemis's Hunt and went on a quest with Percy, Grover and another Hunter, Zoë Nightshade. Bianca died on the way there and Zoë died at the final battle."

"Oh, I wish I had a chance to say goodbye."

"Me too."

We stood there in silence, honoring Bianca. Finally Nico looked up. "I gotta go, Flo. I would stay with you in the cabin but Annabeth made me swear on the River Styx to play tonight."

"Who's playing tonight anyways?"

"Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes are on the blue team, the rest are on the red team. Except Aphrodite." He turns to walk away.

"Win this one for me!" I call. Nico turns around.

"I will. Rest now!" I nod and walk back to the Hades cabin with the barrette in my hair.


	10. CAPSURE THE FLAGG

I looked out my cabins window. It had been 10 minutes since Nico left.

I was playing tonight, but undercover. I opened a closet door and looked through it until I found a helmet. I blew off the dust and looked for some sort of blue feather to stick in the top. I found half of one. Well, it's better than nothing. I stuck the helmet on my head and looked for some armor. I found some knee pads and a breast plate with a back. That should be enough. I stuck the armor on and headed out the door. Maybe I'll win this for Nico.

"Anna, Esmeralda! You go as close to the flag without getting captured and once their distracted, you grab it! Hermes cabin, you'll go out and fight anyone who gets into our territory! Apollo's cabin, except Anna, you will get your two best fighters and set them up to guard the flag. Athena cabin, except Esmeralda and I, you will hide in the trees until any red team people come to capture the flag. Nico and Percy will come with me to try to capture their flag. Got it?" Annabeths voice yelled and the blue team cheered.

I peeked out from my hiding spot-a bush- and saw Nico, Percy and Annabeth talking to each other. I sneaked around to the two girls that were called Anna and Esmeralda. I was going to hide out with them.

...

It's been 20 minutes already and I'm scarred for life: Campers were falling to the ground, unconscious and stabbing each other with knives. I shudder as I see another camper fall to the ground. I know how to hide, luckily or I'd be in the infirmary by now. Anna and Esmeralda were sticking to the trees, but they had knocked out a few campers too. Finally we were at a point where we were out of sight, but close enough to see the flag. Anna and Esmeralda exchange looks and look behind them.

"We know your following us, just come on out. We just don't know who you are." I curse in Ancient Greek and step out of my hiding spot.

"Oh, you're the new girl, Flo. Nico's long lost sister?"

I nod. Esmeralda smirks. "Told you, Anna." I rub an invisible spot on the dirt with my shoe uncomfortably.

I recover my wits and ask my question. "Can I please help you guys? I'm pretty good at fighting, I killed a Manticore."

They look at each other. "I suppose. But you have to do exactly what we say." I nod. I'll do anything to get into battle.

"Okay, once Annabeth, Percy and Nico come and distract the guards, we'll run out there and grab the flag and get out of here." Just then, Percy, Annabeth and Nico come running into the clearing. The guards immediately run over to them and fight. Anna and Esmeralda nod at each other and look at me.

"Let's go!" She whispers.

And we run into the battle to capture the flag.

I tried to stay behind them so Nico wouldn't see me, but there was no reason to do that, he was fighting a guard with a murderous look on his face. I'm surprised the guard doesn't surrender already. I would leave as soon as he came through the opening. I would not be a good guard.

Anna grabbed the flag and we were out of there. We were almost there when a red team player jumped on her and she fell over. The flag was lying right in front of me.

"Get it Flo!" Esmeralda yells, she was being taken hostage with Anna. A red guard walked up to me with a sly grin on his face.

"Just give up, newbie. You're going to lose because all of Hades children SUCK."

He did not just say that. But I pretended to think about it.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you." I say and he grins. "You let me go, and I'll take the flag!" He was so surprised, his brain didn't register in time to see me grab the flag and hightail it out of there.

"And the game goes to the blue team!" Chiron's voice yelled as I ran into blue territory. I pulled my helmet lower on my face so nobody would see me. People crowded around me, trying to look at the winner and the new flag owner. Finally, somebody pulled of my helmet and it clanked to the ground. Silence. I turned around and Nico was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"You- I-" He stammered. I grinned awkwardly.

"I won…?" It came out more of a question.

"The flag goes to the Hades cabin!" Chiron yelled, and Athena's gray flag turned dark and gloomy with skeletons. Finally, Nico grinned. By now, I had taken off my armor and was looking nervously around, my fake smile still plastered on my face.

"You won!" He cheered. He picked me up and placed me on his back, piggy-back style.

"Nico!?" I protested, but he carried me around for everyone to see that a daughter of Hades won the game. I gave up trying to say something nice, but firmly for Nico to put me down and just enjoyed the ride.


	11. NICOS POV FLO HSA A DWEAW

NICO'S POV

"And the game goes to the blue team!" Chiron's voice echoed throughout the forest. Did Anna and Esmeralda get the flag? I wouldn't have noticed because I was fighting off that stupid son of Ares. Everybody ran to blue territory to see the hero. I pushed my way through the crowd to congratulate the winner. It was a girl; she was pushing her helmet down on her head so no one could see her. She took her hands off the helmet and I grabbed it off her head. Long black hair, pale skin; Flo had won the game. She flipped around to face me. I'm sure I looked like a total idiot then, mouth open, gaping.

You- I-" I couldn't find the words I wanted to say. Why? She smiled nervously.

"I won..?" She questioned herself, though I knew she knew it. She started to peel off her armor.

"The flag goes to the Hades Cabin!" Chiron yelled, and Athena's gray flag turned black with skeletons. I grinned stupidly- honestly, I didn't know what else to do. She looked around nervously; her skeleton barrette seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"You won!" I cheered. The odd thing was, I wasn't mad at her, I was happy. I picked her up and placed her on my back- piggy-back ride style. I also wanted people to know that children of Hades can be just as good as other cabins. I didn't want Flo to have the experience I had- being rejected and cast out as the Death Kid. Well, if I'm a Death Kid, Flo and I are Death Kids.

"Nico!?" She exclaimed. She tried to speak, but she couldn't find any words to say. Finally, she relaxed as I carried her for everyone else to see.

...

"Flo, I'm glad you won, but next time, please don't come if I tell you not to." I said, pacing around the room after a long night.

"I felt fine, Nico. You worry too much." Maybe I did, but if it kept her safe, I will worry as much as possible. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. Flo came over to her bed and sat, not knowing what to say.

"It doesn't make since. Nothing makes since." She says and crawled under the covers. Well, Flo. In the demigod world, nothing makes since at all.

I woke up at 8am sharp and immediately looked over at Flo's bed to make sure she was still there, in her pajama's; with the barrette. I quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I came back out, Flo was sitting up on her bed, deep in thought. I decided to wait; I don't like it when people interrupt my thoughts.

What is going on?" I heard her mumble as she rubbed her face. She turned around and jumped.

"How long have you been here?" She asks.

"I don't know. Two minutes?" She sighs.

"Nico, I had a dream." She began. I sat down on her bed. "It all began in a tunnel with domes and rooms and stuff."


	12. TEH DREAW

FLORESSA'S POV (explaining to Nico.)

"In my dream I was in a musty room, I think I was underground. I walked around until I found a door and I opened it slowly. In the room was dozens of Cyclopes, just milling around. But in the corner, there were cages with people in them. They were all skinny and weak, but one had blonde hair and a big attitude.

"Why am I here with all of you ugly people? I would much rather be cutting bears heads off." -Nico's eyes widened, as if he knew who he was.-"He said to a 10 year old Cyclopes, who looked like a king.

"You're here to serve me and work for me so the S.E.C. can take over the world!" The young king screeched. His voice sounded so funny, so high pitched. It didn't match his look at all. But anyways, the guy said, "What the heck is the S.E.C.?" It laughed.

"The S.E.C. is the Society for Evil Cyclopes! We are gathering here to take over the world since Lady Gaea failed to." The thing replied."

"Lady Gaea?" Nico shook his head. "Not another war, please!"

"Isn't Gaea Mother Earth? Isn't she supposed to produce nature and harmony for earth?"

That's Mother Nature and Gaea is the bad guy in our lives."

"Oh. Anyways, the guy shouted back at the monster, "I know, I was there trying to defeat the Greek Camp, Camp Half-Blood, but then the Roman Praetor Reyna ruined it." Nico looked as if he was going to faint.

"Nico, do you know who that guy is?" Nico shook his head quickly, but I could tell he was lying.

"Well, long story short, the young king explained things to him and then I woke up." Nico sighed and muttered something that sounded like, "-alive?" I shrugged it off.

"But it's just a dream, right? None of its real." He swallowed.

"Flo, for demigods, all of our dreams have happened or are going to happen." What? Then I was really taken to the Underworld when I was 8?

"Well," I said shakily. "Let's go get breakfast."

...

After getting ready and eating breakfast, I ran away from Nico to the training center. I saw Annabeth and waved to her.

"Hey Annabeth, can you train me?" I ask, running up to her. She nods and grins.

"But first you need a weapon." She dragged me to armory to pick out a sword for me. I gasped when I saw all the weapons, all shining from the sun. Annabeth smiles.

"Now just try some swords out and see which one suits you the best. I picked them up one by one and swinging them, but they all were either to light or heavy. The ones that were okay just were bad luck (I think I have 49 years of bad luck now from breaking all of those mirrors)I sighed and sat down on a dusty stool.

"The only weapon that suits me is my pocket knife, or whatever it is." I wasn't sure what to call it. Annabeth smacked her face.

"I'm so stupid!" She hit herself again and went back into a closet.

"Annabeth… Just because you didn't know something one time doesn't mean-" She cut me off.

"I'm not going to commit suicide, Flo!" I sighed in relief. When she came back out, she was holding a sword that was a good size, long and with dark colors.

"This blade is Stygian Iron. Nico has a sword just like this one." She handed it to me and I tested it out in my hands. Perfect…

"Its name is Lightbane." I swung it around and faced her.

"It's perfect."

We practiced for awhile, and I got some nasty cuts, but hey, I gotta learn. Annabeth was just about to stab me again when a familiar voice called out, surprising us.

"You're going to hurt her! Gods, Flo, look how many cuts you have!" Nico rushed up to me and Annabeth looked at Nico.

"She needs to learn." Nico looked right into Annabeths stormy gray eyes.

"All she's learning is how to get hurt!"

"Nico! I need to learn how to defend myself! I can't do that if I never get to practice."

"You'll get to practice, only with me." I groan and look at Annabeth as Nico pulls me away. She gives me a sad smile and runs off. I scowl at Nico.

"Nico, I'm flattered that you care so much about me but if I practice with you, I'll never get hurt and I'll never get used to getting hurt and be surprised when it does happen in battle." Just then, Percy runs up to us with a worried look on his face.

"Hey guys, where's Annabeth?" He asks, looking around.

"I was training with her but then Nico pulled me away. She ran that way." I pointed to his right.

"Oh, Nico, can I talk to you? In private?" Nico looked at me, but I pushed him in Percy's direction. Nico walked over to him, scowl and all. Percy started talking, doing hand motions. Nico looked surprised, concerned even, than he laughed coldly and said something and started to walk back to me, but Percy called him back and said something in a hushed tone. Nico's face turned scared and he walked slowly back to me and Percy ran off. What in the world where they talking about?


End file.
